onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Montblanc Noland/Chapter 759 Prediction: Forced Hands
I've got another short chapter prediction for you all. It isn't the whole thing, but I'm low on time. Hope you enjoy! Title: Forced Hands Cover: The some of the crew is still alive! *Jinbe and the Sea Kitten saving the drowning crew members of the ship.* Page 1: The Colosseum fighters are battling against the Donquixote Pirates. Lao G is clashing with Chinjao, Machvise deflects a Hasshoken attack by Boo, Dellinger kicks Elizabello in the chest. Baby 5 and Sai are at a standstill, constantly clashing and deflecting each other. Sai: "Woman, why do you fight? Why are you alongside these men? What have they done to you to make you fight?" *He blocks a sword kick that was inches away from his neck. He swings his spear and knocks her feet out from under her.* Baby 5: "Shut up! Just shut up!" *She shoots him with her gun arm. In the next panel, we see tears running down her cheeks. Page 2: She is getting up, holding her head and saying, :I can't let you get inside my head! I've got to please Young Master!" *Sai, getting up, looks to Baby 5 with an expression of sadness and anger, growing impatient at her quick, terse response.* "But why, maiden, do you need to please him? What has he done for you?" *Flashback begins as we see a pair of feet walking along a dirt path. A young girl is standing on an intersection corner, wearing a backpack on her back and a school uniform. She walks to her door, smiling.* "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" *She begins to push open the door. She sees that the room is torn apart. The wall is sliced open and the table is cut into slits." Page 3: With a scared look on her face, she turns to leave. A shadowed figure drops down from the ceiling, blocking the doorway. "Sorry girlie, but you're not leaving just yet. I have a present for you!" *The man pulls a Devil Fruit out of his pocket. We see a shot of his contorted hand, revealing that the man is Doflamingo.* "Now, kill your parents." *He uses his abilities to make her bite the fruit, run up her stairs, and swing the door to her parent's room open. They are laying on the ground, bloodied and cut. She begins to cry and scream, trying to fight Doflamingo's control. She raises her hand, scared and shocked that it transformed into a pistol, and closed her eyes.* "Sorry, but you are watching this one." He contorts his hand again to make her open her eyes wide.* Page 4: We see the house from the outside as a window explodes on the second floor. Doflamingo walks out of the front door, carrying an unconscious Baby 5 on his shoulder. They are then shown on his ship, and she is tied to a chair. *Doflamingo is standing in front of her.* "We are going to perform a little operation, girlie. It won't hurt much, I can guarantee that." *She tries to struggle.* "Please release me! I don't want to live without my family. My name is-" *He places a hand on her forehead.* "I couldn't care less what your name is. You are now Baby 5. You will now work for me. If you try to fight against me, you WILL be punished." *He contorts in other hand as he grips her forehead. Baby 5 screams, and the panels pans up to the sea sky.* Page 5-6: Baby 5 has a bandage on her forehead. She is shown a series of cards including her new name, her Devil Fruit, Doflamingo, and a wedding ring. We see scenes of her looking confused and gradually becoming more and more brainwashed. Finally, she is seen standing in the palace, arguing with Doflamingo. *Baby 5 screaming* "But I want to marry him! You can't stop me!" "I'll stop at nothing until you cannot marry him!" *Doflamingo is standing, holding a blooding man by his face.* "See what I told you, girlie! I won't let you marry!" Page 7: *Multiple scenes ensue of Baby 5 and different men, all of them in the following panels lying bloodied by Doflamingo.* *Baby 5 is shown sitting and crying.* "Why can't I be happy, Young Master? Why won't you let me?" *Doflamingo places a hand on her shoulder.* "Girlie, Baby 5, I'm not trying to make you unhappy." *She looks at him with a sad, teary expression.* "I don't want my daughter to get hurt." *She smiles at him.* "I guess your right, dad." *The hug, and she walks away. As she leaves the room, we see Doflamingo smile menacingly. The flashback ends.* Page 8: Baby 5 and Sai are standing, grabbing each others fists, completely in a tie. *Baby 5 smiles.* "He is my family. He raised me, helped when my parents disappeared." *Sai looks sympathetic, his rage calming.* "Family, huh. I guess that makes sense." *He activates Hasshoken in both of his hands, using it to completely unnerve her as he pushes her to the ground.* *He stands over her as she falls unconscious.* "Too bad I don't feel that same attachment. I also don't sympathize with my enemies." *He turns to aid his comrades as the struggle continues.* I know I didn't finish it. I just wanted to write this scene out. I saw a version with a Sai flashback and thought a Baby 5 flashback would be an interesting spin on the situation. Hope you all liked it! Category:Blog posts